Azul y rojo
by OlivierCash
Summary: Todos los colores habían desaparecido para solo dejar lugar a ese frío azul. Manigoldo/Shion


**Saint Seiya pertenece y ha sido dibujado por Masami Kurumada y el Lost Canvas por Shiori Teshigori.**

* * *

Intentaba recordar cuando su percepción de la realidad, o más bien de los colores que le rodeaban, se había vuelto tan azul. Desde hacía una temporada, cuando caminaba solo por las calles, todas las personas con las que se cruzaba, se le manifestaban en una amplia gama de fríos azules. No era una gama pequeña de azules, a veces los percibía verde y otras se acercaban más al morado. Sin embargo, seguían siendo colores fríos.

Por supuesto que no solo le pasaba cuando miraba a las personas, también ocurría cuando se fijaba en las aceras, los edificios, los objetos, todo lo que le rodeaba. Incluso cuando anochecía lo veía todo azul, ya no veía esos colores cálidos y rosados que de vez en cuando surcaban los anocheceres.

En resumen, ya no percibía los colores cálidos. Y si, sabía la razón por la que pasaba, el no querer pensar en eso era un asunto muy distinto. Al igual que no quería pensar en cuando comenzó a pasar poco a poco. No, no pasó de repente, no fue algo que le ocurrió de la noche a la mañana, fue algo progresivo.

En un principio desaparecieron los rojos más potentes, siendo seguido por los rojos claros y los rosas, fue en esa etapa en la que comenzó a darse cuenta de todo o más bien, cuando ya no pudo negar lo que le ocurría. Los siguientes colores en desaparecer fueros los naranjas y por último los amarillos, sin duda, los colores siguieron un orden peculiar a la hora de marcharse.

Entonces, ya todo le daba igual y la verdad, cuando llevabas un tiempo apreciando el mundo de esa manera, te acababa pareciendo hasta bonito y encantador.

Miró a su alrededor, todo era frío y azul, como siempre. Continuó caminando tranquilamente por ese parque, la noche ya había caído sobre su cabeza hacía horas, pero el lugar se encontraba repleto de gente que andaba en todas direcciones. En alguna ocasión se tuvo que parar para no ser arrollado por autenticas riadas de gente.

No comprendía porqué había tanta gente en ese parque a esas horas, él solo estaba por ahí porque pasar por ese lugar le acortaba el camino a casa. Rebuscó en el bolsillo de su chaqueta para sacarse un cigarro y fumar un poco. A ver si así se relajaba y se evitaba comenzar a gritarle improperios a las personas que pasaban a su lado.

Cogió su mechero cutre, al que tanto cariño le tenía, para encenderse el cigarro. Hasta la llama roja del mechero, la veía azul, igual que un fuego fatuo. Tras encenderse el cigarro, se guardó el mechero en su bolsillo y comenzó a fumar, intentando no pensar en una persona.

Le echó una rápida ojeada a las personas que tenía delante, fue una de esas miradas en la que no prestas atención, en las que ni te fijas en los rostros de las personas. Y aun así, pudo distinguirlo perfectamente, no pudo saber porqué. A lo mejor fue porque conocía demasiado bien a esa persona, o porque estuviera donde estuviera, siempre podría encontrarlo. Incluso, pudo ser porque siempre que veía a esa persona, lo veía de un cálido color rojo.

Se quedó mirando hacía esa persona sin moverse, sin saber que hacer, sin saber como actuar. Hacía tanto tiempo que no veía ese color rojo que ya casi ni sabía como reaccionar ante él. Pero esa persona si que supo como reaccionar, porque tras quedarse unos instantes mirándolo fijamente, como asegurándose que era él, comenzó a acercarse.

Cada vez podía ver más de cerca esos vivos y cálidos colores que hacía tanto que no podía apreciar. Aunque en ese momento, más que un rojo cálido y apacible, destilaba un rojo ardiente que lo quemaba todo. Y por la cara que traía, ese fuego provenía de la furia interna que sentía.

Él se quedó esperándolo, había pensado tantas cosas que decirle, tantas maneras de insultarle, mas con solo verlo se le habían olvidado todas. Y la verdad, es que le daba igual. Dio una calada a su cigarro y luego lo tiró al suelo. El cigarro fue aplastado por la gente que no cesaba de pasar y que de vez en cuando le insultaban por estar parado en medio del camino. Pero todas esas personas de color azul se le hacía demasiado iguales y a decir verdad, le importaban una mierda. La única persona que le merecía la pena, era esa persona de colores ardientes que destacaba entre toda esa multitud.

— ¡Maldito idiota!— le gritó el rubio de colores rojos que ya había llegado frente a él— ¡Ni una jodida llamada, ni un mensaje, ni nada!— se le notaba realmente enfadado— ¿Por que hostias te dio por irte tan de repente?

Lo miró de arriba abajo, se veía igual de bien que siempre, más enfadado de lo normal eso si, ese rubio no era de los que decían tacos. Aunque no podía negar que tenía un tanto de razón en estar enfadado. Él sonrió, no supó la razón de su sonrisa, pero sonrió.

— Yo también me alegro de verte Shion— dijo tan contento, con una sonrisa más sarcástica de lo que le gustaría.

El susodicho Shion le volvió a mirar con cara de pocos amigos, visiblemente se estaba aguantando las ganas de estrangularlo.

— No me vengas con mierdas Manigoldo— se quejó Shion— ¡Te vas de la noche a la mañana, sin decir nada, sin responder ni a las llamadas ni a los mensajes!— se veía visiblemente herido por ello— ¡Estábamos todos preocupados!— bajó la cabeza, un poco avergonzado—. Yo estaba muy preocupado— murmuró.

Hacía rato, que para Manigoldo, todos los sonidos que le rodeaban habían dejado de existir, desde el momento en el que el rubio había llegado, se había vuelto el centro de toda su atención. Shion tenía un efecto demasiado fuerte en él.

— Cosas mías Shion— respondió Manigoldo tan tranquilo, quitándole importancia y manteniendo su sonrisa— . Ya ves que estoy perfectamente y que no tienes porqué preocuparte.

— ¿Qué no tengo porqué preocuparme?— preguntó ofendido—. Te vas de la noche a la mañana, sin decirle nada a nadie y ¿no tengo nada de lo que preocuparme?— le miró fijamente a los ojos y Manigoldo sintió que esa mirada le quemaba por dentro—. Maldito imbécil, me estado preocupado por ti, he invertido mi tiempo en buscarte Asustado porqué te hubiera pasado algo. Y aquí estabas, tan tranquilo— lo que en verdad asustó a Manigoldo de esas palabras, fue la tranquilidad y la sonrisa tan amarga con la que Shion se las soltó—. Eres gilipollas, ni siquiera se porque me he molestado en buscarte.

La puñalada le dolió, mas su sonrisa no se fue de su cara. Shion se quedó mirándole unos segundos, pero al ver que no sacaría nada, se dispuso a irse. Sin decir adiós, sin decir nada, como él le había hecho. Pero no podía dejarlo marchar, ya no podía seguir haciéndolo. Antes de que se fuera, extendió la mano para tomar a Shion de la muñeca. Este se quedó quieto al momento, aunque no se dio la vuelta.

— Shion— comenzó Manigoldo, con su voz seria, Shion casi había olvidado como era la voz de Manigoldo cuando se ponía serio—. La verdad, es que me fui porque ya no aguantaba más— comenzó y Shion se dignó a darse la vuelta y mirarle fijamente, pero Manigoldo no le soltó de la muñeca, parecía temer que si le soltaba, Shion se iría para siempre—. Ya no aguantaba más verte tan feliz con ese estúpido de Dohko— confesó, después de tanto tiempo, lo confesó y notó como de repente, todo dolía un poco menos—. Se que lo guay y lo bonito habría sido algo como: "No me importa que seas feliz con otro, solo quiero que tú seas feliz, me da igual no serlo mientras tu lo seas" O una mierda cursi y ñoña de ese tipo— suspiró, costaba decirle esas cosas, costaba mucho ser sincero con sus sentimiento, porque él jamás lo era, jamás actuaba de esa manera por culpa de sus sentimientos—. Me jodía, me jodía ver como era feliz con Dohko y no conmigo. Por eso me fui, porque quise hacer lo correcto, porque por primera vez en mi vida, quería ser una buena persona. Porque quería que fueras feliz, pero si lo veía, tarde o temprano, os acabaría jodiendo, pero bien— De repente, todo pesaba menos, no se sentía bien, mas ya no se notaba tan mal como antes—. Prefiero no ver como eres feliz con otro que no sea yo, pero no quería joderla, por eso Shion, largate de una vez, porque tengo unas ganas increíbles de besarte y se que eso no estaría bien.

Manigoldo se esperó algún golpe, algún grito, algo violento. Todavía tenía a Shion agarrado por la muñeca y notó claramente como se relajaba. Vio como ese fuego ardiente se calmaba, se volvía cálido. Y no comprendió porqué.

— Te quiero— dijo Shion por fin ante la incrédula mirada de Manigoldo—. Nunca he tenido nada más que una amistad con Dohko, es verdad, intentamos ser algo más, pero no le quería a él y no podía estar con alguien mientras solo pensaba en ti— explicó Shion—. He estado tanto tiempo pensando en lo que te diría el día que te confesara que te quería. ¿Y sabes qué? — hizo una pequeña pausa y sonrió de una manera radiante—. Me he quedado totalmente en blanco, pero te quiero Manigoldo. Siempre has sido tú la persona a la que he querido— suspiró, Manigoldo se percató de un sonido fuerte de fondo, mas lo ignoró completamente—. Desde hace muchísimo tiempo me has gustado, no sabría decir cuando empezó, solo se que hubo un día en el que me di cuenta de que no paraba de pensar en ti, me di cuenta de que cuando tenía un día de mierda, con que tú me dijeras algo, aunque fuera un insulto, mi día se volvía maravilloso— se quedó un momento callado, para tomar aire—. No se porqué, pero tú me haces feliz, aunque seas un gilipollas perdido con mil errores me haces la persona más feliz del mundo. Y bueno, sobre tus errores, la verdad es que no me importan, llevo soportandote demasiado tiempo como para que me importen— le miró fijamente—. Así que deja de mirarme con esa cara de gilipollas perdido y dame mi jodido beso.

No tuvo que repetirlo dos veces, nada más acabar, Manigoldo le plantó un beso en los labios. Mientras se besaban, otro sonido se escuchó de fondo. Pero al igual que en anterior, eso no importaba. Porque por fin se estaban besando, no fue el mejor beso del mundo, pero para ellos fue perfecto. Y con eso era más que suficiente. Porque habían sido unos idiotas, porque con habérselo dicho todo antes no habría habido ningún malentendido y aun así, habían sido incapaces, puesto que el miedo y la inseguridad había podido con ellos.

Se separaron y se quedaron mirando como dos malditos idiotas enamorados, algo que eran en ese momento. No se dieron cuenta cuando se había cogido de la mano, pero eso daba igual.

Manigoldo pensó en lo idiota que había sido, por cobardía y egoísmo había intentado dejar a Shion de lado, condenándose a un mundo frio, sin emoción alguna. Y ahí estaba Shion, sonriendole radiantemente, haciendo que los colores volvieran a su mundo.

Porque los colores por fin estaban volviendo a su mundo de una manera gradual, pero mucho más rápido de lo que se fueron. En ese momento sonó un tercer ruido. Que fue seguido de muchos más y del silencio de la gente. Ya nadie se movía, todos estaban quietos a lo largo del parque. Lo único que se escuchaban eran unos fuertes ruidos de fondo.

Los dos dirigieron la mirada hacía el cielo que en esos momentos se encontraba plagado de flores repletas de colores brillantes que resplandecían en el oscuro cielo azul. Poco a poco iban brotando y en nada se deshacían para ser tragadas por el cielo azul, dejando como rastro de su existencia un tenue humo que pronto se llevaría el viento.

Por fin su mundo volvía a brillar, por fin su mundo volvía a tener colores, por fin podía ver esos miles de colores que empapaban el cielo, por fin había sido sincero con la persona que más le importaba. Por fin sentía que podía ser feliz.

Perdieron la cuenta de cuando estuvieron mirando el cielo teñido de colores, perdieron la cuenta de cuantos colores brillaron en el cielo. Lo importante era de que el mundo ya no era azul. De pronto, en mitad de una oscura y fría noche, se escucharon cientos de pequeñas explosiones seguidas y las luces de colores brillaron tanto, que durante unos segundos, se hizo de día.


End file.
